After The Pants
by zwinan
Summary: 5th summer of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Carmen is staying home,and is reunited with someone she never thought she'd see agian. Lena is going to Greece, which means Kostos. Bee is going to Alabama. Tibby and Brian go through a new kind of pain
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Merely borrowing the character for a little ride.**

So, it's back to me, Carmen. Wow it feels weird writing this, because up until recently we were The Sisterhood of the Pants.

We, as in me; Carmen, Lena, Bridget and Tibby. Now, the pants that I'm talking about here are no ordinary pants. They fit us all perfectly, even with my Puerto Rican backside. Which is beyond scary, since we're all so different (body wise). But we embraced the magic that came with the Pants and became The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants about 5 years ago. Now, they came to us at the perfect time, as we were all going our different ways for the first time that summer. Bee was going to soccer camp, an all girls camp, except for one. "The one" according to Bee. Lena was going to Greece to spend time with grandparents, which is how the saga of Lena and Kostos began. I was going to South Carolina to visit my dad, the bachelor, when I received the shock of my life, when he told me he was getting married in the land of the blondes. Tibby on the other hand was staying at home, for her AMAZING job opportunity of working at Wallman's. But what she didn't expect was to befriend a 12 year old girl suffering from leukemia. The next 3 years after that, were just as eventful. My mom got married, and I got the baby brother I always wanted, we graduated from high school, Bee lost herself but discovered the mother she'd been missing in Alabama. Tibby discovered love with the person she never thought she would, and Lena, well Lena has been on a roller costar ride ever since that first summer. We all became women, in more ways than one.

The pants kept us together, when it was our first summer apart. They kept us apart when it was our last summer together. They made it ok to be away from each other, and taught us how to be our own individual person which only brought us closer together. The pants ended up getting away from us last year. But I guess if you love something you've got to let it go, right? Oh well, no need to get mushy here.

Oddly enough, I was the only one home this summer. Now I can relate to Tibby, and that first summer. I'll be helping my mom with Ryan as she goes back to work, a noble, sisterly thing to do. Lena's parents surprised her and Effie with plane tickets to Greece. I swear, if Kostas hurts our Lena one more time, Tibby, Bee and I will go to Greece and kick his little Greek butt all the way to Alaska. Anyway, Bridget is going to Alabama to visit Greta, and Eric will be joining her in a few weeks (oh la la). Tibby is staying at NYU taking summer classes again.

But before all of that, the annual summer kick off happened at Gilda's, as usual. Except, we weren't The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys. Some of you may remember this story from a while back. I took it down because I kinda got stuck on it and didn't want it just sitting there, rotting. So hopefully this time it'll be bigger and better! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the beloved characters…but the Ruffles are so totally mine!! **

As Bridget jimmied the lock at Gilda's, everyone was breathless. No one knew how the summer was going to turn out, without the pants. It was as if the pants had always been in their life. The one pair of jeans that makes your butt look so good.

As usual the security at Gilda's remained as lame as ever, so they were in within a few moments. They all raced upstairs to the sacred place. Lena laid out blankets and coconut scented candles, Tibby set out the food- raw cookie dough, pop-tarts and Ruffles, Carmen set up the music but no one even wanted to turn it on.

"Um, guys? I thought we were going to take the loss of the pants as a celebration and a new beginning." Bridget broke the silence.

"But it's just not the same though." Lena had tears shining in her eyes

"Awwww Lenny it'll be alright, come on cheer up. You're going to Greece tomorrow! You don't want Kostos to see you like this…again." Carmen tried to make the mood lighter.

"Yeah but, I don't know if I can go through all of that again. Especially without the pants. It's like whenever I'm with him I feel this longing, to be with him, but then at the same time I'm pulling away because I don't want to get hurt, again."

Everyone huddled together closer. Tibby had tears in her eyes. She felt so bad for Lena. Here she was with Brian, a guy, a man, who loved her so much he would travel for 12 hours just to see her and hear her voice even if it was just for a few minutes. And then there was Kostos. If you were to use the metaphor of roller-coasters, Brian would be a water slide. Strong, sturdy, stable, but still fun, and always around. But Kostos would be the most dangerous ride in the whole amusement park. Sure, he would have his fun moments but after the ride he would leave you dizzy, sick and wanting more.

Tibby buried her head in Lena's hair.

"It'll be alright Lenny; we'll always be here for you."

"Okay guys, um, what do you want to do about our "rituals"?" asked Carmen, getting right back down to business.

"Wow, way to ruin the mood Carma." joked Bee.

"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously what to you guys think we should do? I mean, we don't have the pants anymore" Carmen's voice cracked, "So I don't think it would be any use reviewing the rules."

"We should still say the vow though." whispered Tibby.

"Mmmhhh" mumbled Lena.

So, all four girls moved back out into the circle, joined hands, and recited the vow that was engraved into their minds forever,

"_To honor the Pants and the Sisterhood  
__And this moment and this summer and the rest of our lives  
__Together and apart."_

They opened their eyes, and looked tearfully at each other, knowing that they weren't girls anymore, but women, and that the "rest of their lives" weren't so far away.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish they were mine… **

Bridget was sitting in the window seat on the train to Alabama. She didn't know what it was, she just always liked to sit in the window seat. Maybe it was because you had something to lean on, or maybe because you could look at the scenery as you were zooming past on your way to your destination. You could see the road with its yellow line that just kept going on and on. It was never going to changeBridget sighed. At least it was one thing she could count on. However there was one more thing she could count on, Eric. Eric was in Mexico, again visiting his mother. But she had invited him to Alabama. He had promised he'd come for a couple of weeks. Oh shit. She forgot about Billy. Bridget remembered 3 summers ago. She had thought it could turn into something. Billy had certainly thought that way. So what would happen when she came back, looking more gorgeous than ever, her yellow strands sparkling whenever light hit them, with her boyfriend? Wait a minute…why should she feel guilty for coming back with her boyfriend? For all she knew Billy could have moved away for collage. Why did she care so much? He was only a distant photograph in an album she had buried far away in her mind.

Now Carmen knew how poor Tibby felt that first summer. When everyone had "abandoned" her. Oh well, why mope. ..

"Ryan, sweetie, not that close to the road."

Carmen jogged to her little brother and picked him up, and walked him over to the tree she was sitting at. Specifically the front yard of their new house. Ryan was going to have a good childhood. Not that Carmen hadn't, it's just that hers was different.

There was a figure walking down the road. A strangely familiar figure, a familiar profile, the way he walked…

"Oh my god. Win."

He had heard her. Win turned around, to see who had called him. A flash of recognition passed over his eyes.

"Carmen."

"Shoot" she muttered under her breath.

"Um, hi Win."

Oh, well this was awkward. _Geee sorry I let it trail off, that's just because I was letting myself go. Now that I found myself want to get back together? _Carmen found herself thinking. She ogled. He was even more amazing than the last time she saw him. She felt the memories of 2 summers ago wash over her. Suddenly she was back on Win's bed.

"Carmen are you sure you want to do this?" Win had asked, resting all of his weight on his hand, as he was on top of her. She agreed, knowing this was something she wanted to do with Win since that first time they made out. He was gentle, he didn't judge her. He was caring and loving, he went slowly. It was amazing.

She snapped back to reality, to the boy standing in front of her that made her a woman.

"So, Win, how's life been?" Carmen asked sheepishly.

"Umm, it's great Carmen, listen it's been good seeing you, but, uh, I gotta go, umm, yeah. Bye…" And with that the boy that made her a woman practically ran off, like a rabbit running from its predator.

Like a deer in headlights, Carmen just stood there. Now what? Did she feel anything, now that she "saw" him again?

"RYAN!" Carmen remembered her brother, who was just about to eat a leaf.

"Ryan, honey, no. Don't eat that! It's bad!" She yanked the leaf out of his chubby little fist. His bottom lip started trembling, and he let out a great, big, mind, numbing…

"WAHHHH"

Win should defiantly be the last thing on her mind.

Lena was packing. What would happen? Would Kostos be happy to see her? Lena had made a promise to herself. If it didn't work out this time she would stop. Her heart was already so fragile. Lena felt that if Kostos broke it one more time, it would not fix itself again.

"Lena, did you see my ipod??" Effie charged into her room.

"Whoa. What happened here?"

"Um nothing. I was just packing. And I haven't seen it."

"Ok" Effie looked around suspiciously, and walked out of the room.

The truth is that when Lena got home from collage, her parents had surprised her and Effie with tickets to Greece. Ever since then Lena had been a zombie walking around in a cloud. Greece meant Kostos and Kostos meant….what? Love? Heartbreak? Who even knew anymore. It was on the last day before her trip that Lena had broken out of her zombie state and started packing and worrying, and doing god knows what. She waxed, she plucked her eyebrows, and she did her nails with Carmen. All for what? Or _who, _specifically? What was the point of all of this? What if another trip to Greece left her empty, again?

**Carmabelle**: Greeting from home Tibby. Brownies are on their way.

**Tibberon**: Greetings Carma. Your oatmeal raisin cookies will be there in 2-6 weeks.

**Carmabelle**: Anywoo how's Brian?

**Tibberon**: Pretty good…as usual?

**Carmabelle**: You'll never guess who I saw today!!

**Tibberon**: Our dear old friend Winthrop?

**Carmabelle**: How'd you know?!?!

**Tibberon**: Heh Heh Bee told me

**Carmabelle**: Oh…

* * *

**Whadda yea think?? Sorry there was so much Carmen, because I know she's not everyone's favourite character. But I really want her story to be exciting and romantic, since her plot really disappointed me in the last book...If that makes sense...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
